


Three of Cups

by wetkitty420



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Butch!Morse, Cock Worship, F/F, First Times, Lesbian Sex, passing butch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetkitty420/pseuds/wetkitty420
Summary: Oh Endeavour, it’s…
Relationships: Monica Hicks/Endeavour Morse
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

A white circle drifted against a dark, shimmering background. It looked like the moon, but Monica knew it wasn’t. The image surfaced in her mind as she neared the precipice of her climax. 

Morse sensed it and shifted himself. He sat up a little to get better leverage as he worked his fingers inside her. 

In her mind she saw him crashing through the surface of the water, and she let herself go completely.

*****

As she was coming down, she remembered the bridge. Morse jumping over to save the girl. Her white hat floating on the water. The mother holding her child, her legs dangling. Thanking Morse. Looking at Monica like she couldn’t understand why she was there. Morse kissing her and leading her off. 

Morse cracked his back unpleasantly and she tsked. 

They settled in.

She cuddled up beside him, caressing him.

He closed his eyes. 

“Go on,” she said.

He didn’t need much coaxing now. She could see his hand moving under the covers.

It had all changed a few nights ago.

She had gone farther out than ever before, unaware of space and time until she drifted back to find Morse sitting between her open legs. 

He was blushing and his eyes were bright, like a child’s. All the tension was gone from his posture, and she knew he had gotten there. He had come with her. 

The following night, she had laid her hands over his eyes. 

_“There, now I can’t see you. Touch yourself.”_

She had hummed sweetly in his ear and he had done it. She had held him and praised him while he made himself come. She was so proud of him.

Now he was alright with his eyes uncovered. He was brave afterall. 

She was running her fingers through his hair.

“I just feel foolish.”

“Well, maybe it’s time to let me take over?”

Morse swallowed, then he was silent for a few moments.

“Ok.”

His hand was warm and a little damp when he took her hand and placed it gently on his belly. 

She tucked her hand under the edge of his vest and stroked his skin. She watched his face as she worked her way down, slowly, giving him plenty of time to change his mind.

“I, um…”

She stopped

“I wouldn’t want, um… I wouldn’t want you to touch me where I’m… in where I’m…”

He cringed, frustrated with himself, but she already understood.

“I’m only going to touch you _one place_ , how does that sound?”

He swallowed, and nodded, looking apologetic.

She slid her hand under the band of the soft, well worn shorts he wore to bed. She petted his pubic hair.

With two fingers she found the beginning of his cleft. Watching him the whole time, she worked them lower, in gentle circles, until they were touching liquid satin instead of skin.

Morse took in a shaky breath, he was trembling. 

With her keen fingertips she explored the little nub she found at the beginning of Morse’s slit. She parted her fingers and stroked along each side of it, then brought them back together to touch the very tip.

Morse flinched and made a sound like a typewriter jamming. So sensitive.

“Oh Endeavour, it’s…”

The word “precious” was almost out of her mouth, but she stopped herself in time

“... it’s perfect.”

He looked at her like he couldn’t understand what she had said.

“Yes. You have such a sweet little cock, I don’t know why you kept it from me.”

The words tumbled out of her and she wasn’t sure they were the right ones. The look on his face was so fragile, like he was waiting for her to say she was joking.

But she was truly enamored with what she was touching. She was making little circles now, careful not to touch the very tip.

She stopped moving her fingers for a moment and just felt. She could feel his pulse. She pressed down, finding a tiny ridge, a sliver of hardness inside the tender flesh.

He winced and there was one strong pulse.

“I felt that”

He opened his mouth as if to say something but didn’t manage to make a sound

“Hm?”

He tried again:

“For you”

She couldn’t contain her smile

“Oh, my love. Are you hard for me?”

His heart was racing and he was sweating, but she could tell he was happy.

“Always”

He sounded a little delirious.

“All the time”

He laughed at himself.

Monica couldn’t help but feel carried away too. Her own body responded to everything she was doing to him, and she was beginning to forget herself.

“You think I don’t know? You think I can’t tell when you’re hard for me?”

She could always see it in his eyes, in the way he stood. She could tell when he got wet, too, but she’d never say so.

He looked starry eyed and his mouth was an ‘O’ of surprise.

As she worked him steadily, he started to shift around, like he wanted to get comfortable but would not let himself.

“You can open your legs, my love, I won’t try anything funny.”

So he did, he let his knees fall apart and even arched his back a little, giving in to what his body needed. 

Monica nuzzled into his neck and kept playing with him. Little sweetpea, she thought, little crown jewel. Her lover’s cock. She was transfixed. 

“Endeavour… would you like me to touch you here, with my mouth?”

When he didn’t answer, she looked up to see his eyes opened wide. He took a moment to catch his breath before answering.

“Um. Not.. tonight?”

“Good answer”

She smiled to herself.

He was moaning now, quietly, from deep in his throat. She could feel him starting to tense up. Every once in a while he would shift his hips, pulling his body away from her when the feeling got too intense.

“Do you want to come like this, for me?”

“I don’t know if I can.”

“Do you want to?”

“Yes”

“Then I think you can. Just let me touch you until you can’t hold it in.”

Morse shivered

“I want you to, Endeavour. Because I’ll feel it too. Don’t you feel it, when I come?”

“Oh… oh I can’t. I can’t”

And then he did.

*****

They were both sitting up. From the corner of her eye she could see that he was wiping his eyes, and she didn’t look at him until he was done.

“That was… I can’t tell you how… I never thought…”

She hushed him.

“It was nothing, sweetheart.”

But deep in her heart, in that moment, she was certain it would be something.


	2. Chapter 2

Monica shifted and her back slid easily against her slip. Years of washing had turned it as grey as moonlight, but it was good silk, and it felt wonderful on her skin. 

She thought of her mother clipping the tags off of it, years ago. She had worn it once under her dress for the funeral, and then had given it to Monica, who wore it every Sunday until she was 16, and grew too tall.

Why was she thinking of her mother at a time like this? She turned her attention back to Morse.

His left hand was cupping her thigh and his bandaged right hand was resting awkwardly, palm up, on the bed beside her. 

She let herself be pulled along with the current.

He moved up and latched his mouth over her, looking up at her. She could see the dark gash across the bridge of his nose. Justice had been rendered. She let herself fall apart and into him.

********************

Morse was under the blanket, but it was folded several times over his middle so that his legs were exposed. He couldn’t see over it, like her gyno patients. 

“Could this work?”

“Yes, I think so”

“Can I take your shorts off?”

“Yes”

It took forever, down long legs and over big feet.

When he was finally untangled, Morse spread his legs wide.

The sight and scent hit her. In the darkness, his pubic hair was like smoke on his pale skin.

“Oh, love. Do you like showing off for me?”

He made no response, and when she looked up at his face he was covering it with both arms

“I’m alright”

She understood the response was involuntary. She patted him.

“What you do to me”

He sighed. A helpless, collapsing sound.

“Here”

Without thinking, she gathered up a corner of her slip and gently wiped the gloss off of one thigh, then the other, then down his slit.

“Any better?”

His breathing slowed

“A little”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes. But not-”

“I know. So here...” 

She kissed one soft lip 

“and here...”

He murmured something soft

“Can I give you a kiss here, my love?”

She brushed her lower lip over the apex of his slit, grazing the little pearl that barely peaked out.

“You’re going to kill me”

“I’m going to suck your cock”

*******************

“Aw, can you do that again?”

“No!”

His voice was frantic and he was all quivering. 

She got one good look at his muscles working. Thought, it’s how God made him, with his gears all exposed.

He cupped his hand over his sex and pressed down firmly. To settle his pussy down, she thought dizzily. Her cheeks were warm as if she had been drinking.

********************

He didn’t usually smoke, and she never did, but it seemed like the thing to do that night.

“I’m sorry I went so fast… and didn’t even warn you.”

She was about to comfort him, tell him “You never mind it when I come” but she stopped herself. She could tell he wasn’t actually distressed. More like… chivalrous. 

“It’s alright. We’ll practice.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear any feedback. Hope you're all well. <3


End file.
